Dreaming of you
by MagicandMortals
Summary: Just a short Zerith oneshot, please R&R!


**A/N:** I haven't forgot about my other story. This is just because I was playing Crisis Core(again and no matter how many times I do, I still cry at the end) so please R&R my oneshot about none other then Zerith! And I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

**Sleep,** oh how Aerith wished it would come as easy as it sounded, but sadly as she lay on her back staring up at her ceiling she let her eyes close, but nothing came no dreams no nightmares, nothing; just the pain that would haunt her ever night, she couldn't push it away, because he wouldn't be coming back. Even though he said he would, he hadn't.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And I'd wish on a star _

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

Sitting up she swung her legs over the side of her bed and pulling on her robe she walked over towards her small window and stood on the small balcony, the wind blew lightly through her hair and it almost sounded like Zack whispering _'I love you.'_

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight _

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Dreaming about you and me_

Placing a hand on her bow she smiled as she remembered the day that they met.

**Flashback**

"Hell-llooo!"

Zack's eyes slowly opened, he looked around and wasn't sure where he was or who was talking.

"Mom?" He asked thinking he must be dreaming.

"Hell-lloo!" The voice said again, Zack's eyes started to focus more and he saw that it wasn't his mother who called to him.

She smiled once she saw that he was waking up and moved back as she said. "Hooray!"

"...Heaven?" Zack asked as he looked up at the girl.

She smiled. "Not quite." Then continued on as Zack sat up "Church, in the slums."

Zack looked her over now that he knew where he was, but she could tell from his look he still didn't have much of a clue, yet.

"An angel...?" He asked as he got a good look at her and she shook her head as she said, "No I'm Aerith!"

Then she turned and pointed toward the hole in the ceiling, "You fell from the sky. Scared me." Zack looked down at his feet, "So you saved me, huh?"

She turned and looked away to hide her blush, "Not really." Then she bent down as if to wake him again and said " 'Hell-llooo!' That's all I did."

Zack began to chuckle making her blush even more, then he stood up and looked at her. "Thank you so much, Aerith. I'm Zack" Aerith loved the way he said her name.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I have to repay you somehow." She smiled as she replied, "Don't worry about it." Zack insisted "No, no.." Then he paced around with his chin in his hand; then he stopped pacing and turned to face her. "Hey, how about one date?" He put up one finger and smirked.

Aerith turned to face her flowers, she was blushing, yet again her arms were behind her back as she replied; "What is that? Don't be silly." Zack's smirk fell and he felt horrible as he lowered his head and sighed, then he started to walk again and almost stepped on the flowers until, "Stop! Don't step on the flowers!" Zack stopped and looked at her she had curled her hands into fits.

"Excuse me?" Zack asked.

She put her hands on her hips as she replied, "Normally, people are more careful with flowers."

Zack smirked. "Well...I guess I'm not normal."(**A/N: **I know its soon but hey, I can't remember everything from when they meet)

**End Flashback**

_Wonder if you even see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

Aerith sighed softly, as she turned and headed back towards her room.

"Why the long face?"

Aerith's eyes lit up as she heard a familiar voice come from her bed.

"Zack! But ho-how?!"

Zack smirked as he got off her bed and walked over to her. "Anything can happen." He pulled her into a warm embrace and the two slowly danced.

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far, all I have are dreams of you_

_So, I wait for the day and the courage to say_

_How much I love you(Yes, I do)_

"Zack, there's something I've wanted to tell you."

They stopped dancing and he looked deep into her eyes, and she blushed a soft shade of pink.

"What is it?"

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_Then here in my room,_

_Dreaming about you and me_

_Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin_

"Zack I love you."

Zack took her hands in his and kissed the top of her forehead then looking deep into her eyes he replied, with the words she had been longing to hear. "I love you too, Aerith."

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And said, "I love you; I love you too"_

Zack smiled as he held Aerith close to him, and hummed to the sound of the wind as the two danced slowly, letting the world slip away.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Then here in my room,_

_Dreaming with you endlessly..._


End file.
